


Wyjątek

by rozalia_trekowska



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalia_trekowska/pseuds/rozalia_trekowska
Summary: Nie ma takiej reguły, która nie dopuszczałaby wyjątków.





	Wyjątek

Spock nie lubi być dotykany. Jednym z powodów są intencje dotykającego, które są dla niego zwykle trudne do odczytania. Nie lubi nie wiedzieć. Zdecydowanie woli precyzyjne, przemyślane komunikaty. Gesty natomiast są spontaniczne, podyktowane chwilowymi uczuciami. Zakłócają tylko spokój, porządek myśli. 

Dłoń Jima spoczęła na moment na jego spiętych plecach, nieco powyżej łopatek, następnie przesunęła się powoli w dół i zatrzymała na sekundę w okolicach lędźwi. Potem ruch ten został powtórzony w odwrotnym kierunku. 

Spock nie miał wątpliwości – miało to przynieść pocieszenie, rozluźnienie w stresującej sytuacji. Dokładnie to poczuł. 

Westchnął cicho. 

Dotyk Jima był jedynym akceptowalnym wyjątkiem. 

I chciał go więcej.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Może ktoś ma jakieś życzenie co do kolejnego tekstu? Chętnie je spełnię! :-)


End file.
